This is all Malfoy's Fault!
by Ravenclawgirl
Summary: In potions class Harry and Malfoy are paired up to do a time changing potion. Something goes wrong and Harry is put into the past as a girl! Will the Marauders find out that Hermione(Harry) is acaully a boy? R/R*FINISHED*
1. Potionsthe disaster

I don't own anything! Warner Broes does. So don't sue me!!  
  
@@@ Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on their way to Potions class.  
  
"I swear! This year Snape's going to kill us! Last-" Ron started.  
  
"Ron, you're going to get us in trouble! I don't want a detention. Let's get this over with." Hermione replied.  
  
They walked in to class.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for being late!" Snape sneered. "Today we will be working on time changing potions. They are very easy if you'd pay attention. Now, after this lesson is finished, Potter will be glad to try the potion. Won't he?"  
  
Malfoy turned and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'll make a fool of you Potter. Never do what you did to me on the train ride home, or you'll be a goner. Father will probably sue you if you do." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied.  
  
"I have put you into partners. I studied this a while so I probably made the right decisions. When I call your name, you and your partner will find an empty desk and you'll get to work. The ingredience are on the bored."Snape said sourly. "Malfoy, Potter. Granger, Goyle. Weasley, Longbottom..." The list when on.  
  
"Now I think we add Armadillo liver," Harry replied.  
  
"I'm not listening to you Potter. You wouldn't be any help anyway. I think- AAAAHHHHHHH" Malfoy yelled. Harry and Malfoy's potion exploded. Harry felt him self being sucked in to something. *** Harry woke up with a start. He was in some kind of closet. Harry noticed that his shoelace was undone so he bent down to tie it. As he bent down he noticed something on his chest. 'O, my-god. Am I a girl?' He thought. 'I must be dreaming.' Harry pinched himself. 'I'm not dreaming. Wait- if in the washroom there are any skirts, I better put one on. If I'm a girl, I better act like one.' He opened the closet door making sure nobody saw him he ran to the washroom. There were different skirts in there. Harry found one that fit and put it on. Next Harry went looking for a mirror. By accicident there was one. He looked at himself, or should I say herself.  
  
"Bloody hell," He said to himself. Harry looked like himself but had a body, and face of a girl. He had long raven hair that went down his back, he had to admit, and he looked like one weird girl. Harry stepped out of the washroom. He saw the Marauders walking down the hallway. 'NO WAY! I'm in the past, and a girl all because of Malfoy! I'm so going to sue him for this.' He thought.  
  
"Hey you!" James yelled.  
  
Harry looked over to where the Marauders were.  
  
"Yes?" Harry hesitated.  
  
"I don't remember seeing you around here," Remus asked.  
  
"I'm-er- I transfer from an wizarding school in America. I don't have an accent because I was born here, but went to school there." Harry said.  
  
"What's your name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Harry said as the first name came in mind. "I was looking for Professor Dumbledore's office but I couldn't find it. I guess I was lucky that I ran into you guys!"  
  
"We'll show you to Dumbledore's office. Follow us!" Sirius replied.  
  
Harry followed them. After awhile they were there.  
  
"Thank-you very much! I hope I see you around." Harry said.  
  
"Bye!" They all shouted.  
  
Harry walked in front of the statue. "Um, Lickorish wands? Chocolate Frogs? Lemon Drops?" That statue moved out of the way.  
  
"Er-Professor Dumbledore? Are you there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hello, I don't think I now you," Dumbledore greeted.  
  
"I'm a transfer from Santa Lucia's School of Witchcraft. I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Harry replied.  
  
"Well then, why don't we get you sorted and then you can start classes tomorrow. Here, try on the sorting hat."  
  
Harry put the sorting hat on. *Very nice mind Harry Potter. I will sort you into the same house as last time for you. GRYFFINDOR* &&&&&&&&&Next week&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Hermione, what class do we have after lunch?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry knew that Sirius was pulling moves on him. He would hate to break it to Sirius that he was a guy. So he did what ever he could to keep away from him.  
  
"We have Defence Against the Dark Arts," Hermione replied. (A/N I'm going to keep it as Hermione when Harry speaks. otherwise it's Harry.)  
  
"Why don't we walk to class now, Hermione?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go to the library. Very urgent." Harry ran for his life. In the library Harry went around looking for Time-Travel books. He couldn't find any. He knew that there might be something in the Restricted Section. He decided to look in there later with the invisibility cloak. But for now he went to Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Today we will be learning about the Patronus Charm. It's beyond your level of magic so I don't expect any of you to be able to do it. Why don't we have a volunteer to try it? How about you Granger?" Professor Mendny replied.  
  
"Um-ok" Hermione said.  
  
He waked up to the front of the classroom and said,"Expecto patronum!" A silver stag shot out of the end of his wand. It was as clear as the sky. You could see every single detail of it. In a few seconds it disappeared.  
  
"50 points to Gryffindor! I have never seen a 16 year old do that before!" Mendny said. "Tell me, Granger, all about this charm." He said grinning. (Let's add evilly)  
  
"The Patronus Charm is cast to protect one self from Dementors. The silver stag that came out of my wand is like my personal guardian. Each one is different. My teacher Professor Lu-Er- um Larkingson did the charm first just to show and out of his want came a phoenix." Hermione finished.  
  
"Good job. 1 point to Gryffindor. Class dismissed."  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Remus asked.  
  
"In my third year, a criminal was loose. Ministry of Magic wanted to put Dementors in front of all of the entrances to the school. In a quidditch game the Dementors came to the field and made me fall off my broomstick because I heard voices that only I could here. They were the voices of my parents getting killed. I fell off my broom and fell fifty feet to the ground. So then I realized that if the Dementors come to an other game, my house would loose the Quidditch Cup. My house hadn't won the Quidditch cup in 7 years. I asked my Professor if he could help me and he showed me how to do it. It took me around the whole night just to do it." Hermione said.  
  
"How did your parents die?" Lily asked. She had over heard the conversation.  
  
"They were murderd by Voldemort. My parents were in hiding and my parent's friend tipped Voldemort off." Hermione said sourly.  
  
"I'm sorry for asking. Mine were also killed. Petunia did survive because she was at a friend's house when it happened. She still blames the attack on me." Lily said softly.  
  
"Trust me, she'll come to her senses sooner or later." Hermione replied. ¤¤¤DINNER At the Great Hall Dumbledor walked over to where Harry was sitting.  
  
"Can I see you very quickly, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Harry nodded. He followed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Mr. Sirius Black has come from the future. He heard about the accident about you beening turned into a girl. Sirius decided to come here and make the potion that will cure you. Not to worry, I won't tell younger Mr. Black that you're a boy. He'll be in big shock." Dumbledore chuckled. "Also your trunk and other supplies came with Sirius. He did bring along some skirts just in case."  
  
They went to Dumbledore's office. Sirius was standing there waiting for them.  
  
"Hi Sirius," Hermione greeted.  
  
"Why Harry, you are a girl. Now then Hermione from the future sent this to you. She said this might help you." Sirius handed Harry a book. To Harry's disgust it was a girl puberty book.  
  
"Do I have to read this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Are you a girl or not?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Sirius would you be kind enghf to be our History of Magic teacher? Professor Binn's is on vacation." Dumbledor asked.  
  
"More than happy to," Sirius said.  
  
"Why don't you start tomorrow then? I hope you two have a good night's rest!" ######### 


	2. Kissed?

I don't own anything. Warner Bros does!! Thank you so much kellie for giving me wonderful ideas! This chapter is dedicated to you!! &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Next day%%%%  
  
"Welcome to History of Magic, Professor Binns, is on vacation. I'm very shocked that he actually is. Anyway, I'm Professor Williams. Today we're going to learn about the Basilisk." Sirius said. (A/N: I'm gonna call younger Remus and Sirius Moony and Pladfoot)  
  
Lily instantly raised her hand. Harry did also. (After hesitating a bit)  
  
"Hermione,"  
  
"The basilisk, is a huge snake like creature. Spiders flee when they see this huge snake. Spiders are afraid of it. Legend has it that Salazar Slytherin has a secret room where he keeps it." Hermione said.  
  
"Good. 5 points to Gryffindor. Mr. Black, Potter, Lupin, Petigrew, would you be kind and tell the class what you're whispering about?"  
  
"You see professor, we were talking about our dear Hermione. Moony was just quoting that her hair is the most nicest part of her body, while in my case it's her-"  
  
"Mr. Black, please leave those comments until after class." Sirius said.  
  
The Marauders went a bit red on the face. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤After class¤¤¤¤¤  
  
"Hermione, you're the most beautiful person I now," Pladfoot started.  
  
"Um."  
  
Pladfoot leaned over and kissed Harry. 'GOD HELP ME! MY OWN GODFATHER IS KISSING ME!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!' Harry thought desperately. He quickly pulled away from him; to Pladfoot's surprise Harry slapped him silly. Then he ran to the girls' bathroom and cried.  
  
*Out side the bathroom*  
  
"Sirius, how could you! Hermione doesn't like you that way! Get a life! I'm never talking to you again!" Lily screeched.  
  
"I was in the moment!" Pladfoot yelled back.  
  
"I'll convince my boyfriend to have a prank-fest on you!" Lily stormed into the girls' bathroom. "Sh. don't cry. Sirius does that to a lot of girls. Usually they go out with him, but why didn't you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because I'm a guy!" Hermione replied.  
  
"You can't be a boy! You're a girl!"  
  
"Let me tell you what happened in Potions the day I came here."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor for being late!" Snape sneered. "Today we will be working on time changing potions. They are very easy if you'd pay attention. Now, after this lesson is finished, Potter will be glad to try the potion. Won't he?"  
  
Malfoy turned and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'll make a fool of you Potter. Never do what you did to me on the train ride home, or you'll be a goner. Father will probably sue you if you do." Malfoy hissed.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Harry replied.  
  
"I have put you into partners. I studied this a while so I probably made the right decisions. When I call your name, you and your partner will find an empty desk and you'll get to work. The ingredience are on the bored."Snape said sourly. "Malfoy, Potter. Granger, Goyle. Weasley, Longbottom..." The list when on.  
  
"Now I think we add Armadillo liver," Harry replied.  
  
"I'm not listening to you Potter. You wouldn't be any help anyway. I think- AAAAHHHHHHH" Malfoy yelled. Harry and Malfoy's potion exploded. Harry felt him self being sucked in to something.  
  
End of flashback*  
  
"I see, so what's you name then. I mean it can't be Hermione Granger."  
  
  
  
"I-I-it's Harry, Harry Potter,"  
  
"Lily, what are you doing in here? Pladfoot came back to the common room with an ice pack on his cheek. Does it have anything to do with you two?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked at Harry, Harry looked at Lily.  
  
"It was me, I did hit Sirius. I'm no coward. I'm more than happy to say your so-called friend kissed me. Because of some reasons I'm not telling you why." Hermione said.  
  
"How could you? Pladfoot is my best friend! You have no right to do that to him! You evil bitch!!!" James spat.  
  
"Jack Ass"  
  
"Virgin"  
  
"Baby"  
  
"Snape's girlfriend,"  
  
"Death Eater," The list went on and on. (I would be bored if I put down all of the names they called each other)  
  
Harry was fed up. He hated being called names. Then he did said the first spell the came in mind, " Mobilicorpus!"  
  
Invisible ropes were put around James' body.  
  
"I'm out of here," Hermione yelled.  
  
And he ran off. When he was out of the bathroom, tiers came out of his eyes. Hate, hate James hated him. 'Why?' he asked his head. Harry ran to Sirius' classroom.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I was kissed by *you*!!! Better yet, mum came to comfort me in the girls' bathroom. Dad somehow knew where we where and asked Lily and me if one of us had hit Pladfoot! I said it was me. He somehow got mad and started calling me names!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I'll have a talk with James and Pladfoot. By the way the potion is nearly ready for you to take." Sirius replied.  
  
"I'm so happy that you're my godfather," Hermione said.  
  
Sirius hugged Harry and said that younger him will never kiss him again. ¤¤¤ That was chapter 2!!! If you have any ideas please email me!! My email address is tiia@sahrakorpi.com Please review now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Back to NORMAL!

I don't own anything! Warner Bros owns it all!! Thank-you keille for helping me so, so, so much!!!!!! ########################################################################  
  
Harry was walking to the Great Hall the next morning. Whispers followed Harry to the Gryffindor table. 'It must be about that kiss.'Harry thought. Two Hufflepuff girls came over to Harry.  
  
"Is it true that you slapped Sirius?" One giggled.  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think you kissed him back," the other girl giggled.  
  
"YES, and NO! I didn't kiss Black back and I did slap him! Now leave me alone!!!!!" Hermione screeched.  
  
The girls looked offended but when back to their table.  
  
"Girls," Hermione mumbled as she left the Great Hall without breakfast.  
  
¤¤¤¤  
  
"Today we will be learning the Rictusemepra Charm. This charm is used to knock back items like people, desks, and pretty much everything. Why don't we have Miss Evans demonstrate this for us." Professor Flitwick said.  
  
Lily walked to the front of the classroom with smile on her face.  
  
"Rictusemepra," Lily said while pointing at Pladfoot.  
  
"AH!" Pladfoot gave a yelp, as he was throne against the wall.  
  
"5 points to Gryffindor," Flitwick replied.  
  
All of a sudden Harry's head started spinning.  
  
"Excuse me professor," Hermione said as she quickly ran to the bathroom.  
  
Harry could see himself changing. His hair was growing shorter; his girlish figure was turning into a boyish one. Harry went to the toilet to throw up. In about 10 minuets Harry was back to his normal self. 'Thank god. Now all I have to do is get Malfoy back.' he thought.  
  
###  
  
Harry ran up to the Gryffindor tower and went it the boys' dormitory. He went to James' trunk and opend it. Then he took the Invisibility cloak and went to History of Magic were Sirius was teaching. Harry desided to pull a prank on Sirius while he was teaching. (of course Harry needed to talk to Sirius but he decided to pull a prank first) He wrote on the black bored behind Sirius: THIS IS THE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. All of the first years looked up at the bored. One Slytherin put her hand up.  
  
"Yes," Sirius asked.  
  
"Professor, why dose it say on the bored: this is the heir of Gryffindor. Enemies of the heir beware?" the Slytherin asked  
  
"Wait here for a minuet class I'll be right back," Sirius replied.  
  
¤¤¤Outside¤¤¤  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"I'm back to normal!"  
  
"Go to the girls' dormitory and stay under James' invisibility cloak until dinner. Understood?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower. The common room was now filled with students. It was next to impossible to get to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Lily," Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"What-James is there something wrong?" Lily asked.  
  
"It's not James! It's Harry."  
  
"Thank god that nobody else hear this, Harry I-"  
  
"Lily are you talking to your self again?" James asked as he barged into Lily's dorm.  
  
"N-n-no James. Of course not." Lily replied.  
  
"I think I'm going to stay here with you."  
  
"Uh- If anyone was here they'd better go to Professor Williams now."  
  
They both left. Harry took off the invisibility cloak. And walked down the staircase. Harry ran to Sirius' office.  
  
"Harry what are you doing here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I was wondering when we're going back, I mean to the future?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Well, Albus told me that the will Time-Turner is ready tomorrow."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Now get going! I've got working. I'm starting to sound like Moony." Sirius said.  
  
Harry went to the bathroom and bewitched himself to look exactly like James. Now the fun starts.  
  
&&&  
  
Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Diarys tell everything

I don't own anything. Warner Bros owns it all. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
After a crazy dinner, of guessing which one was the real James and which one was not. The Marauders were next to tired. They had planned to play a prank on the girls but they were too tired. Around 12:00 James took his invisibility cloak and went to the girls' dorm. He wanted to know more about that girl, Hermione. He walked in and saw that Hermione wasn't in bed. 'Too bad' James thought. He looked around her bed and then saw a diary! Then he picked it up and started reading it. It started:  
  
Tuesday, October 5th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was my first day being a girl! I don't get it how Hermione copes with it. Lessons were fun because 1. NO Snape 2. ?? don't rightly care about the rest. I think Pladfoot is cooking something up. I swear! All he does is look at me, and well never mind. Lily's coming in I better go! Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wednesday, October 6th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Sirius did it! He kissed me! I slapped him because I, Mr. Harry James Potter am NOT homosexual. End of discussion. Period. James I think is overprotecting his so called-friends. He started saying bad things about me because I admitted that I had hit Sirius. I swear I'll get him back sooner or later before I leave. I hate those stupid Marauders. I mean I don't have anything against older Remus and Sirius but the younger ones. Lily is a different story. Of course she's my mother and stuff so I respect her more than any other student. Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Friday, October 8th  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am now a boy! Now that I'm a boy again I don't have to wear a skirt or any of that girly stuff. One week of girl stuff is now over! Praise the lord!!! I think James is still mad at me for saying and slapping Pladfoot. I told Lily about this diary. She said it was a good idea because I could always look back and laugh at what I've written. Sirius and I are leaving on Sunday. I'm pretty happy about going back and stuff. BUT I'll miss Lily. Well this stupid diary writing will stop tomorrow! YES!!  
  
Harry  
  
James read a few more things here and there. So Lily was Hermione's mother! Now all he had to do was tell Pladfoot and Pladfoot would tell Lisa, Lisa would tell Rita Skeeter, and the Rita would make fliers and the in about 2- 4 hours the whole school would know. James realized the consequences. He would get in HUGE trouble for starting that kind of rumour and so on. The clock struck 1 and James went back to bed. Now he knew her (his) secret. 'That was too easy' he thought as his head it the pillow. Now ½of the secret is known. Who's the father?.  
  
&&& That was Chapter 4!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Good bye for now!

I don't own anything. I know I've said this a lot of times: Warner Bros owns everything except Lisa! Also once again thank-you keille for telling me WONDERFUL ideas for this story!!  
  
¤¤¤  
  
The next morning Harry woke up early. He didn't want any of the girls know that there was a boy in their dorm, so he put on his father's invisibility cloak. Then he walked down the steps but the portrait hole was blocked by- you guessed it-James.  
  
"Where are you going Mr. Harry Potter?" James asked.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My map shows everything. Also I read your diary last night. Really Harry, why didn't you put a locking charm on it? I mean anyone could read it when it doesn't have a lock. Harry, from what I've read your mother is Lily, but who's the dad?"  
  
"See, that's just it! I can't tell you! If I did, my future, your future- everyone's future would change! And I can't let that happen!" Harry said angrily.  
  
"Nothing would change Harry, only that I would know who your father is. Just two simple words Harry, last name and first name.(A/N: this is beginning to sound like Voldemort.) It can't be that hard."  
  
"But it is! I'm sorry James, I can't tell you!" Harry practically yelled. At the same time, all of the windows in the common room smashed into pieces.  
  
"Harry, just-"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry cried pointing his wand a James. "I'm sorry how this is talk ended James."  
  
He was just about to walk off but Lily who had seen the whole thing said, "Harry, don't go. Tell me and James who the father is. From what I've heard, you wrote that I was your mother. Tell me the truth if I am."  
  
So Harry started. Leaving out Sirius' trip to Azkaban and a few pacific details.  
  
"Well I guess I'm leaving now that I've told you. Bye James, Lily. I hope your *problems * work out." Harry replied.  
  
"I hope my sister isn't a pain to you next summer! Thanks Harry for everything." Lily started crying.  
  
Harry gave her a hug. Then he went and got his things and just as he came down Sirius came into the common room.  
  
"Time to go Harry," He said  
  
"O, sorry James," Harry pointed his wand a James and said the counter curse.  
  
"I'm really sorry of well let's just say rueing you time here. I hope that some day you'll forgive me." James apologized.  
  
"Forget it," Harry said with a smile.  
  
" Time to drink the potion Harry," Sirius replied.  
  
Harry took one last look at Lily and James and drank the potion. James saw that in the bottle was just about the right amount of the potion to go back 20 years. Sirius was looking the other way as James took the potion. He gave Lily a wink and drank the potion.  
  
"Where'd James go?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He drank the potion," Lily said with a stiff giggle.  
  
"Shit," Sirius muttered. "Lily tell Dumbledore that James is God-knows- where and that if I see him I'll send him back. Bye now."  
  
He disappeared also.  
  
"Have fun James." Lily muttered as she walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
###  
  
That was it!! Now I have to do a sequel. If you have any ideas tell me!!! R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R PLEAZ!!!!! 


End file.
